Mister.Cooper
Mister.Cooper is a minor player in the BWMC and is most well-known as the leader of the GSSDF. He is currently the leader of the Exodus Republic, a small faction on the planet of Terresi II and the surrounding system. Beginnings Cooper began his career in 2017 (in-game), having been inspired by the founding of the PMRDD and similar organizations. He attempted to lead a tiny and insignificant manufacturing company but ultimately failed to get off the ground. However, he was not discouraged. He began to work toward establishing a new private military organization. GSEDF He would meet success in 2021, shortly after the death of NOELSNOOK, with the founding of the GSEDF (Green Star Earth Defense Force) in Canada. This period is when he began his long-standing rivalry with Dabomb_303, beginning during the Deltabash war when he took the side of Deltabash. Shortly after the end of the war, however, he sold Canada to Ploop Plaap and disbanded the GSEDF. The GSEDF was characterized by poorly-built vehicles and a low technological level. It managed to exist peacefully for many months despite its relatively weak stature. GSMC After the end of the GSEDF, Cooper founded a new organization known as the Green Star Manufacturing Company. This organization was a purely corporate entity and did not control any territory. It did, however, own a private army made up of GSEDF products. The GSMC would assist with some wars through supplies and providing vehicles, despite never becoming directly involved. The GSMC disbanded after a short while due to Cooper's wish to again become more directly involved in world affairs. GSEDF Reborn In 2023, Cooper reformed the GSEDF. The faction had a limited involvement in the Monstonian War by evacuating civilians from the dangerous war zones. This caused a period of increased tensions and significant arguments between Cooper and the Liberon-affiliated Lainkea, Dabomb's very aggressive alter ego. The arguments, despite their toxicity, never resulted in an active conflict. The GSEDF was a primarily landless faction until the first KingpigTimmy war when it invaded Denmark and claimed the land. It then would enter a lengthy period of rivalry and near-constant conflict with KingpigTimmy's Italy, with the latter repeatedly claiming Denmark. GSSDF The GSEDF renamed itself the Green Star Self-Defence Force, judging by the fact that it did very little defense of the Earth as a whole, in 2025. This change facilitated a more neutral stance in the political scene, with the GSSDF no longer involving itself in foreign wars that it had little interest in. It would continue its rivalry with KingpigTimmy up until its very last days. The GSSDF was disbanded in 2026 and replaced by the nation of Denmark, and Cooper disappeared for a significant period. The GSSDF was significantly more powerful than its previous incarnations, possessing notably more advanced technology and a superior organizational structure. Nonetheless, it remained fairly low-influence. Retirement Cooper moved to Norway after the end of the GSSDF, having no more business left in Denmark. He lived a low-profile life in the mountains of the northern half of the country, near the city of Narvik. During this time, he was largely detached from affairs in the rest of the world and was largely forgotten by the community. He remained a correspondent of Frederick X of Denmark, writing to him occasionally. Return and Exodus In the last days of 2028, Cooper returned to Denmark as the nation began to collapse. He took command of a large detachment of the military and government, salvaged several old starships, and left the Earth in an event known as the Exodus. He traveled to the planet of Terresi II and led the establishment of a new colony there, which has become the faction known as the Exodus Republic. He is currently the president of this Republic and has dedicated himself to the spreading of democracy and the defeat of the autocratic systems that dominate the BWMC. Out-of-Universe History Mister.Cooper was originally known as AMGamer24. He joined Blocksworld in 2015. He existed as AMGamer24 until the founding of Denmark, when he took the identity of KingFrederick10 and temporarily abandoned the character of Cooper. He operated under KingFrederick10 until recently, when he brought Cooper back and decided to make a new faction in an unclaimed space due to the frequent pressure of his many hostile neighbors. This article covers events that have not yet reached their conclusion, and it will continue to be edited as circumstances change. This article was written by actual Mister.Cooper to the best of his admittedly mildly biased knowledge. Category:Players __FORCETOC__ Category:Members